Most kitchens do not possess sufficient space for the efficient organizing of cookbooks, magazines and recipe card boxes, resulting in ad hoc storage schemes that often take the form of cluttered cupboards, inefficient use of cabinet space and misplaced or lost recipes.
What is needed is a system for storing and efficiently retrieving recipes, whether stored in the form of cookbooks, index cards, magazine articles, print outs or electronic media.
Within such a system, it would be desirable to a provide a kitchen recipe and article and accessories holder configured for the efficient use of limited kitchen counter-top space.
It would be desirable if such a kitchen recipe and article and accessories holder include plural cubbies for printed material, a recipe card box, index cards, an easel and cooking related miscellany.
It would be even more desirable if an easel of the system were configured for the retention and display of loose paper, cookbooks, index cards and electronic tablets or smart phones.